Can I Fall In Love to You?
by hyunarealkim
Summary: N tidak mengerti, mereka sama sama namja kan? bagaimana mungkin mereka dijodohkan? dan lagi, namja yg dijodohkan dengannya itu orang yang datar dan lebih muda darinya. menyebalkan... ; LeoN VIXX (summary gagal) BoyxBoy


**Can I Fall in love to You?**

Author : Hyunarealkim  
Cast/Pairing : LeoN VIXX ; slight other pair/?  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Lenght : Chapter  
Rate : M  
Desclaimer : the casts are not mine. But this story is mine.

Don't like don't read. Simple

~~~the beginninng~~~

Cha hak yeon atau yang kerap biasa disapa dengan nama N tampak memberengut kesal dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Namja ini masih kesal dengan appa dan –terutama- eommanya yang dengan sepihak menjodohkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Apalagi orang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah sesama namja. _'ini semua karna pertemuan terkutuk itu' _batinnya. Dan 2 minggu hingga hari yang sangat tidak dia harapkan akan datang. Menyebalkan...

_**Flashback**_

"_chagi, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kau datang ke cafe 'starvixx' yang ada di dekat rumah?." Kata eomma N dari seberang telepon._

"_tapi aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku eomma."_

"_ayolah chagi...! jika kau tidak kemari eomma pastikan semua koleksi poster, DVD Beyonce dan Seohyun SNSD milikmu akan berakhir ditempat sampah!"_

"_jangan eomma...! baiklah. Aku kesana sebentar lagi."_

"_eomma tunggu. Ppali!"_

"_tuut..tuut...tuut."_

_N mendengus kesal. Teman-temannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasian. Mereka sudah tau eomma N bukanlah orang yang bisa ditolak dengan mudahnya. _

_Setelah berpamitan, N segera meninggalkan tempat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Memasuki bugatti veyron hitam miliknya yang terpakir manis di tempat parkir. Melaju menuju cafe tempat eommanya memintanya untuk datang._

_~skip~_

_N keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki cafe 'starvixx'. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi cafe mencari eommanya. _

'_ah.. itu eomma. Tunggu, bukankah itu appa? Dengan siapa mereka?' batinnya bingung. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah appa dan eommanya yang sedang duduk dengan empat orang yang tidak ia kenal, sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya. N segera menghampiri mereka._

"_eomma, appa. Ada apa ini? Kenapa menyuruhku kesini?" _

"_ah.. kau sudah datang chagi. Perkenalkan dulu, ini teman eomma dan appa saat dibangku SMA." _

_N segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat namja dan yeoja yang ditunjuk eommanya._

" _cha hak yeon imnida. Biasa dipanggil N."  
"oh.. N ya? Saya jeong he woon dan ini istri saya jeong –shin- min ah. Salam kenal N. Perkenalkan juga kedua anak kami. Leo , hongbin , perkenalkan diri kalian."_

_Kedua namja yang namanya dipanggil segera berdiri. Tampak yang lebih muda dari keduanya mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu dengan senyum manis bertengger diwajahnya. Satunya lagi hanya memandang datar N lalu juga mengulurkan tangannya._

"_jeong hong bin imnida. Anggota termuda keluarga jeong. Hyung bisa memanggilku hongbin." Namja itu terus tersenyum. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat imut._

"_jeong taek woon biasa dipanggil leo imnida." Ujar sang namja datar.  
"aish... leo, bersikap baiklah pada calon 'istrimu'." Mrs. Jeong mengomeli leo. N yang mendengarnya memasang wajah bingung dan menatap kedua orangtuanya meminta penjelasan._

"_begini chagi~ sebenarnya eomma memintamu kesini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu," N tampak was-was, jika eommanya sudah menggunakan nada yang –sangat- manis dan lembut itu padanya. Pasti apa yang akan diucapkan eommanya itu adalah hal yang menakutkan – untuknya-._

"_a-apa itu eomma?"_

"_dulu, saat kamu masih berumur 4 bulan dan Leo masih dalam kandungan. Halaboeji dan halamoniemu telah menjodohkanmu dengannya. Dan jika nanti umurmu sudah mencapai 24 tahun kamu harus menikah dengan anak tertua keluarga jeong itu. Tidak peduli dia namja atau yeoja. Dan nanti dialah yang akan menjadi 'suamimu'." Jelas Mrs. Cha dengan tampang yang err – bisa dikatakan- sangat senang._

"_APA?" _

_N tersentak, bagaimana bisa hal konyol itu harus terjadi padanya. Uh.. halaboeji dan halamoeni nya benar-benar aneh, dan lagi, apa eommanya tidak masalah dengan perjodohan ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama namja bukan?._

_Melihat wajah anaknya yang tampak kaget, kesal dan bingung. Mr. Cha segera menepuk pundaknya._

"_kenapa? Appa tau kamu pasti ingin menolaknya. Tapi bisakah kamu menuruti permintaan halaboeji dan halamoenimu tentang perjodohan ini?."_

"_tapi Appa... aku bahkan masih berusia 24 tahun dan lagi kami sesama namja, apa mungkin perjodohan ini akan berhasil?"  
N menjawab dengan suara rendah. Dengan memasang wajah memelasnya dia berusaha merayu agar appanya mau berubah pikiran. Tapi itu bukan perkara mudah N. Sebelum sang appa menjawab terdengar suara lain menimpali.  
"no no. Sekali ini turuti saja permintaan halaboejimu N~ dan eoma tidak menerima kata tidak!", eomma N yang kebetulan mendengar anaknya berusaha merayu appanya langsung turun tangan.  
"apa kau tidak menyanyangi halaboeji, halamoeni, appa dan eomma N?"  
"tentu saja aku menyayangi kalian semua eomma. Tapi...ini benar benar tidak masuk akal eomma. Aku dan dia sama sama namja. Bahkan dia lebih muda dari ku, kenapa aku yang harus menjadi bottom?ini menyebalkan eomma..."  
"jika kamu benar benar menyayangi kami maka lakukanlah, eomma minta padamu N agar kali ini kamu menerima perjodohan yang sudah direncanakan halaboejimu."  
"uhh eomma... baiklah."  
"akhirnya...terimakasih N~ maaf jika eomma terlalu memaksamu."  
sang eomma langsung memeluk N yang sepertinya terlihat pasrah. Pasrah jika pada akhirnya dia harus menikah dengan anak tertua dari keluarga Jeong. Dan yang paling membuat dia lemas adalah kenyataan pahit bahwa dia akan menjadi bottom dari seorang Leo. Sial sekali kamu N~. Atau beruntung?_

_sesudah acara rundingan singkat dari keluarga Cha, appa eomma N langsung mengajak sang calon besan berbincang. Dan karena tak ingin diacuhkan oleh kakak dan calon kakak iparnya, Hongbin lebih memilih ikut dalam obrolan orang tua mereka._

_Leo menatap N datar. N yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja salah tingkah dan bingung. Suasana terasa akward bagi mereka. Karena N adalah orang yang cerewet, dia memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu. _

"_ehm...apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu err..leo?"  
"ya."  
"apa kamu tidak masalah dengan perjodohan ini?"  
"apa kamu bermasalah?", Leo balik bertanya tanpa membalas pertanyaan N._

"_sebetulnya...iya. Tapi karena ini permintaan terakhir halaboeji aku akan melakukannya. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!", N menatap jengkel namja didepannya.  
"sama sepertimu.", lama lama N banting juga nih orang. Upss..  
"meski kita sesama namja?!"  
"ya."  
"dan apakah kau tidak bisa lebih sopan sedikit? Setidaknya panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu."  
"ya hyung.", cukup, N sudah habis kesabaran. Dia lebih memilih duduk diam dan menunggu orang tuanya selesai berbincang.  
_

_Sepertinya para orang tua sudah selesai berbincang. Mereka lalu menatap anak mereka masing masing dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dimulai dari Eomma N dan Leo yang tampak terlihat senang, mereka saling memberi kode. Membuat N dan Leo bingung. Dan hei, kenapa Hongbin berekspresi seperti menahan tawa begitu. Tapi Leo lebih memilih cuek, sementara N...  
"ada apa eomma?"  
"ehm...N ini tentang waktu pernikahan kalian. Kami sudah menetapkan tanggalnya, dan eomma rasa itu tanggal baik untuk sebuah pernikahan~"  
"Hah...? Tapi kami baru saja berkenalan, kenapa sudah membahas pernikahan?"_

"_maafkan kami.. kami hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama menunda untuk membahasnya."Para eomma langsung merubah ekspresi wajah mereka dan memasang wajah tak enak hati sedih mereka. Yang sudah jelas itu akting. Tebak Leo. N yang masih kaget hanya dapat terdiam dan mencoba menerima nasibnya.  
"ini karena kami sudah tidak sabar~ dan lagi mulai sekarang panggil kami appa dan eomma juga ya~. Mengingat kamu akan menikah dengan anakku.", ujar eomma Leo dengan wajah berseri. Tadi sedih sekarang berseri. Leo hanya menghela napas kasar. Mengangguk, hanya itulah respon yang dikeluarkan N._

_"kapan?", tanya Leo_  
_"ehm... pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan dua minggu dari sekarang. Bukankah itu bagus? Kami rasa cepat tidak masalah, kalian dapat lebih saling mengenal setelah menikah nanti..!", para eomma ber tos ria dan para appa hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Leo memilih cuek, dan N..._  
_"APAAAAAAA?"_

**_Flashback end_**

TBC

mianhae ;; saya tau ini bener2 failed ;; mohon reviewnya sekalian, menerima saran kritik dan usul... but no flame

saya masih newbie... jadi mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya... :v dan maaf sekali lagi ;; review review please /bow


End file.
